


Bananas are Good

by ThePinkFizz



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFizz/pseuds/ThePinkFizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's just trying to enjoy a snack. Damn Wade and his filthy mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas are Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this story! Please feel free to comment. I do not own any of these characters, this story is purely for entertainment purposes. As always, if this is not your paring/ship and you don't want anything to do with it, then please do not read it.

Peter had hopped up on the kitchen counter, cross legged, eyes fixed on his laptop as he peeled a banana. Wade had his head stuck in the fridge and had straightened up when he saw Peter. 

{Oh, Damn! Baby boy looks good with that in his mouth} [It's a banana, Einstein] {Duh. But imagine if it were something else. Say...our dick for example. That hot, wet mouth all around our cock.} [...] [I'm listening] 

Wade licked his lips as he watched Peter, shuddering at all the sexy thoughts. He looked down, biting his lip at the noticeable strain in his jeans. 

"Petey...baby..." 

His voice was high, wining. Peter looked up from his laptop, the banana hanging out of his mouth. Wade moaned. Peter looked down. "Seriously?!" His voice was muffled by the banana. 

{There is no other option. We must kill that banana! It's hogging our Petey!} [woah woah woah just hold on there badass. How about we just take the banana out, so then Peter has room for our banana] {hehe *elbow nudge* good plan} 

Wade approached Peter, a childish pout on his face. "Wade?" Peter's voice was still contorted by the fruit. 

"Damn, spidey. Why you do these things to me?" "Do what?"  Peter protested, raising his hands in defense, then he curled them against his hips, "I'm eating." 

{he should be eating us *pouts*} [THEN DO SOMETHING!!!!] {ok, jeeze you don't have to yell}

Wade leaned over the counter and pulled the banana out of Peter's mouth, replacing it with his tongue. Peter made a surprised noise, leaning back. Wade hopped up on the kitchen counter, sitting between Peter's legs. He set Peter's laptop on the table next to the counter, giving it a loving pat as if it were a beloved pet. 

{can we just stick it in already!?!?} [patience, young grasshopper. We can't just choke him] {what is this young grasshopper bullshit?!? I'm like a coiled cobra, or a crouching tiger, or, or, ooh, shiny!} [*sigh coupled by facepalm*]

"Hngh, Wade?" "Petey-pie..." Starts a trail of kisses down the younger's neck, "I want you...I want your mouth..." Peter thought for a moment. The banana. The look. The moan. The boner. Oh...he understood now. 

"Wade..." Peter's voice was quiet, "do you want me to give you a blowjob?" 

Wade rutted against his baby boy, nodding his head vigorously in the crook of his neck. Peter sat up, propping himself against the cupboards, kissing Wade's forehead, then between his eyes, down the bridge of his nose, trailing his fingers down, opening the older's jeans. He pushed Wade down onto his back, a little roughly. 

{ooh this is gonna be good!} [damn straight! *holds up fist for bump*] {*bumps fist*} 

Peter pulled Wade's jeans down his thighs, then used his nimble fingers to take the older's cock out of his boxers. Peter dropped down onto his elbows and knees, his ass in the air as he nuzzled Wade's dick like a cat. He stroked it with his thumb, digging it in along the vein. 

"Peter! Mmph..." 

{he better be careful with our Peter. Hehe. Am I right?! *holds up hand for high five*} [*pointed glare* dude. No.]

Peter looked up between Wade's legs, smirking. He watched the older's cock turn cherry red and harden completely in his hand. He wet his lips, then stooped, engulfing the head. Wade threw his head back, 

"mother fucker god damnit Jesus Christ holy shit baby boy, the things you can do with that mouth. Gonna blow my fucking brains out."

Peter smirked around Wade's dick, ducking down more to take more of it back. Wade threaded his fingers though Peter's messy hair, his permanent bedhead, holding it tightly. Peter hollowed his cheeks, as if he had done this a thousand times. The tip of Wade's cock hit the back of his throat and he gagged a little, lurching forward. Wade's eyes locked with Peter's, who waved his hand, indicating that he was fine. He began bobbing his head, his tongue siding around on Wade's member. 

[this is SO good!] {I wonder if he did this to the banana?} [well, he's doing it to OUR banana now *wink*]

"Yes...yes! Yes Petey yes!"

Wade felt his end coming as Peter continued to suck him off. He yanked on Peter's hair, pulling him closer as he came. 

"Petey! God, oh Christ! Mother fucker, baby boy!"

Peter swallowed back Wade's load in two turns, letting off Wade's cock with an obscene pop. He grinned at the older, some cum dribbling down his chin. Wade pulled him in for a quick kiss, then licked it up, savoring the salty taste of his own release. He started chuckling as he pulled his baby boy against his chest, sated. 

"Wut?" Peter cocked an eyebrow up at him. "Bananas...are so good." He kissed the top of Peter's head as he snorted. 

{BANANAS ARE FUCKING AWESOME!} [...] {AM I RIGHT?!?} [...] [You're right]


End file.
